DZRH Schedule
Weekdays * 3:00 AM – Balitang Promdi (Kisses Javier-Jabson and Rommel Fuertes) * 4:00 AM – RH Balita (Mae Binauhan) * 5:00 AM – Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas (Henry Uri) * 6:00 AM – ACS Balita (Angelo Palmones) * 7:00 AM – Pangunahing Balita (Deo Macalma and Angelo Palmones) * 7:30 AM – Damdaming Bayan (Cesar Chavez) * 9:00 AM – Isyu (Deo Macalma and Atty. Cheryl Adami-Molina) * For DZRH 666 ** 10:30 AM – Maria Gracia (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 11:00 AM – Mr. Romantiko (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 11:30 AM – May Pangako Ang Bukas (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 12:00 NN – DZRH Network News (Dennis Antenor, Jr.) ** 12:30 PM – KNAT: Karinderya ni Aling Terya (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 1:00 PM – Sa Kanyang Panahon (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 1:30 PM – Ito ang Palad Ko ! (DZRH Radionovelas) * For DZRH News Television ** 10:30 AM – EO: Experts Opinion (Dennis Antenor Jr.) ** 11:00 AM – Pinoy Health & Wellness (Peache Gonzales) ** 11:30 AM – Highly Recommended (Mavel Arive) ** 12:00 NN – DZRH Network News (Dennis Antenor, Jr.) ** 1:00 PM – SMS: Social Media Stories (Victor de Guzman and Ariane Rabuya) ** 1:30 PM – Legal Minds (Christian Maño) * 2:00 PM: ** Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday: RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Regi Espiritu and Jana Abejero) ** Wednesday: Go Negosyo (Sen. Bam Aquino and Cheska San Diego) * 3:00 PM: ** Monday: Makabagong Bayanihan (Mae Binauhan and Florante Rosales) ** Tuesday and Friday: DZRH Operation Tulong (Mae Binauhan and Florante Rosales) ** Wednesday: Makabagong Bayanihan (Jana Abejero) ** Thursday: Panalo ang Mamamayan ! (Fzaff Solmerin and Jana Abejero) * 4:15 PM – DZRH Breaktime (Deo Macalma and Karen Ow-Yong) * 5:00 PM – One on One (Milky Rigonan) * 6:00 PM – Negosyo, Atbp. (Angelo Palmones and DTI Usec. Zeny Maglaya) (Wednesday) * 6:30 PM – Showbiz Talk Ganern (Morly Alinio and Gorgy Rula) (Monday-Tuesday, Thursday-Friday) * 7:45 PM – Lunas (Cheska San Diego) * 8:30 PM – Lunas (extended) (Faith Salaver) * 9:00 PM – TNT: Tomorrow’s News Tonight (Rey Sibayan and Dody Lacuna) * 9:30 PM: ** Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday: DZRH Operation Tulong (Rey Sibayan and Dody Lacuna) ** Wednesday: Aksyon Kababaihan (Jean Enriquez) * For DZRH 666 ** 11:00 PM – Gabi ng Lagim (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 11:30 PM – Radyo Balintataw (Cecile Guidote-Alvarez) * For DZRH News Television ** 11:00 PM – EO: Experts Opinion (Dennis Antenor Jr.) (Replay) (Mon-Thurs) ** 11:30 PM – Highly Recommended (Mavel Arive) (Replay) (Mon-Thurs) ** 11:00 PM – Thinking Out Loud (Former DILG Sec. Raffy Alunan) (Friday) * 12:00 MN – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde) Saturday * 12:00 MN – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde) * 2:00 AM – Tita Ems Magazine (Malou Cabral) * 3:00 AM – Balitang Promdi (Kisses Javier-Jabson and Rommel Fuertes) * 4:00 AM – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Raymond Dadpaas) * 5:00 AM – Tambayan (Florante Rosales and Raymond Dadpass) * 6:00 AM – Biyaheng Bukid (Henry Uri and DA Sec. Manny Piñol) * 7:00 AM – SOS: Special On Saturday (Cesar Chavez and Sen. Koko Pimentel) * 8:00 AM – Pimentel Hour (Cesar Chavez and Former Sen. Nene Pimentel) * 9:00 AM – Executive Session (DFA Sec. Teddy Boy Locsin, Boying Remulla, Atty. Dodo Dulay, Ed Javier, Pao Cupino and Jonathan dela Cruz) * For DZRH 666 ** 10:30 AM – Katumbas ay Biyaya (Rey Sibayan and NNC Asec. Bernie Flores) * For DZRH News Television ** 10:30 AM – TNVS: Trending ‘n Viral Show (Victor de Guzman) (Replay) * 11:00 AM – Tambalang KJ (Karen Ow-yong and Jana Abejero) * 12:00 NN – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Reggie Espiritu and Florante Rosales) * 12:30 PM – Biyaheng RH (Dennis Antenor, Jr.) * 1:00 PM – Mga Alaala at Paala-ala ni Mr. Senior Citizen (Atty. Romy Macalintal) * 2:00 PM – Diskarte (Flor Abanto) * 3:00 PM – Boses ng Kabataan (Jana Abejero) * 4:00 PM – Thinking Out Loud (Former DILG Sec. Raffy Alunan) * 5:00 PM – Saturday Updates (Reggie Espiritu) * 6:00 PM – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Kisses Javier-Jabson) * 6:30 PM – Health Station sa DZRH (Cheska San Diego) * 7:30 PM – Lunas (Ellanie Bensal) * 8:30 PM – Lunas (extended) (Faith Salaver) * 9:00 PM – Yan ang DZRH ! (Val Gonzales) * 10:00 PM – Sapol Sabado (Boy Gonzales and Edwin Duque) * 11:00 PM – Gabi ng Bading (Morly Alinio and Jemuel Salterio) * For DZRH News Television ** 12:00 AM – NHK World-Japan on DZRH News Television Sunday * 4:00 AM – DZRH Alas Kwatro Balita (Nicole Lopez and Austin Magsino) * 5:00 AM – Rapido Hataw Balita (Rey Sibayan) * 7:00 AM – Maynila, Ito ang Pilipinas (Let Narciso-Abinales and Sherwin Alfaro) * 8:00 AM – Isyung Pambayan (Milky Rigonan) * 9:00 AM – Review (Atty. Rhina Seco) * 10:00 AM – Mandirigma sa Kawang Gawa (Fzaff Solmerin, Dra. Hilda Ong, PCSO GM Alexander Balutan and Karen Ow-yong) * 11:00 AM – Ang Galing Mo Doc (Cheska San Diego) * For DZRH 666 ** 12:00 NN – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Rey Sibayan) ** 12:30 PM – Tambayan Sessions (Sherwin Alfaro and Nicole Lopez) * For DZRH News Television ** 12:00 NN – Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) * 1:00 PM – Mag-Usap Tayo ! (Malou Cervantes) * 2:00 PM – Ireklamo kay Greco ! (Dennis Antenor, Jr. and Greco Belgica) * For DZRH 666 ** 3:00 PM – Voice of Prophecy (also known as Tinig ng Pag-asa) * For DZRH News Television ** 3:00 PM – Legal Minds (Christian Maño) (Replay) * 3:30 PM – Art 2 Art (Lisa Macuja-Elizalde) * 4:00 PM – Radyo Henyo (Angelo Palmones and Ruby Cristobal) * 5:00 PM – May Trabaho (Glady Mabini and Barbie Atienza) * For DZRH 666 ** 6:00 PM – Radyo Balintataw: Talakayan (Cecile Guidote-Alvarez) * For DZRH News Television ** 6:00 PM – EO: Experts Opinion (Dennis Antenor Jr.) (Replay) ** 6:30 PM – Sagot sa Bayan: The DZRH Campaign Promise Tracker (Florante Rosales) * 7:00 PM – Lunas (Edmar Estabillo) * For DZRH 666 ** 8:00 PM – Kapanalig (Rev. Fr. Manuel Bongayan, SVD and Ed Montilla) * For DZRH News Television ** 8:00 PM – This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) * 9:00 PM – Showbiz Talk (Morly Alinio and Gorgy Rula) * 10:00 PM – For Tonight Only with Sonny and Liezel (Sonny Casulla and Liezel Once) * 12:00 MN – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde)